lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gokan1603
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tregeta.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raging gohan (Talk) 18:21, 9 September 2012 Hi dude it's me, welcome to the wiki, make a blog or a forum if you like. 18:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Please sign your posts from now on, to have any admin rights, you first must show that you deserve them, by having many good and useful edits, being polite to other users and being a good user in general. But if you want the rights for something specific, like the templates on the main page, you can change the poll every week, or change the feature attack or article every month. 19:09, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I know it has no links, but please put it anyway, you have to always sign your posts. 15:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Name I ask wikia to rename my account from rg to That Uknown L!(so I can use it to other wikis, without seeming ridiculus) , so my name will change in the next days, I'm informing you to avoid confusion. 15:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Clean up Check this page http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Articles_needing_cleanup if you want to clean up those pages, it would really improve the wiki. Re: Blog This is more for the contest than it is for the admin rights. 15:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Edits I would like to thank you for your edits here, you're really helping on improving this wiki. 15:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) DBH I'm not sure if that page is allowed or not, maybe it has wars, could you discuss about the deletion in the talk page of the DBH page, also inform the user that made this page about admins and promotions. 19:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, now about the page I'm going to wait, until the user that created it replies, to see what does he have to say, to defend the page, if not proper reason is given why the page should stay, I'll delete it right away. 19:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wiki Poll Well the wiki Poll has been inactive for a long time now, since there's not any user that changes it, though if you want, you can apply for the job and when you have a 100 edits, I can make you an Administrator, so you can change it, but if you don't want to, then you can just tell me what ideas you have about the poll. 19:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) You're getting close to a 100 edits. 17:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) One edit from being the administrator of the poll. 16:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Adminiship Congratulations you are now the Administrator for editing the poll of the week. Here's the link of the template(do not remove the background):http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Weekly_Poll And that's the result page for when the time of the poll expires, look the results on that page, to learn how to edit it:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/Poll_Results -- 16:09, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You didn't change the poll. 13:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh nevermind. 16:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity You haven't been on the site for a while and you're an admin so you should be active, also you forgot to change the poll.-- 14:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Leadership I'm giving you the Leadership of this wiki and I'm removing my admin rights, though keeping they bureaucrat ones and giving you ones aswell. From now on you are going to decide how to manage this site and such, well unless the founder comes back.-- 22:51, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, this http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/Chat_use blog is about an important discussion, regarding our use of the chat tool, I'm suggesting a big change on how we could use the chat for the future and your opinion on the subject will be very much appreciated-- Raginggohan 19:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you make me a bureucrat again? Raginggohan 18:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Dude make me a bureucrat already, I give you your rights in the first place, you should do the same. Raginggohan 21:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Page blog Please read this blog and post your thoughts:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/We_need_more_pages! -- Raginggohan 21:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Important blog Hi there's a blog that every user should comment, just check, this is an important blog about the wikis future: http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/This_wiki_is_dying. Raging Gohan Demoting yourself Could you remove your bureucrat rights? The reason is because you were inactive and left the wiki, so since I can't remove your rights, could you please do it? We have to many inactive bureaucrats here.Raging Gohan 13:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Come on the lookout chat.Raging Gohan 20:03, June 28, 2013 (UTC)